The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to restraint systems for vehicles, and more specifically, to restraint systems for side-facing aircraft seats.
Some aircraft may include seating devices referred to as divans to accommodate one or more passengers within the aircraft. Divans are generally couch-like structures where one or more passengers can comfortably sit in a less formal, customized environment different from that typically utilized in commercial, passenger aircraft. The interior of such aircraft may include individual seats and divans installed in the aircraft in a side-facing orientation. Due to their orientation, some side-facing passenger seats may not provide sufficient occupant restraint during a crash. Known solutions include active airbag systems or rigid walls. However, airbag systems add significant weight and cost, diminish aesthetics of seat belts, and add a large certification burden to the installer. Active systems also increase cost of life cycle operation and maintenance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple and cost-efficient passive restraint system for side-facing vehicle seats.